kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz (originally from Wreck-It-Ralph) is a little, disfunctional Program girl with a glitching problem. Having no memory, she was restored from digital nothingness by X.A.N.A., who claims his intentions are to heal Vanellope, when he really wants to use her to free himself from his cyber prison. Currently, Vanellope has her memory back, and is now the adopted daughter of Nolan and Danika York. She is also the newest member, and Computer Expert, of Sector V. Nextgen Series She first appeared in Code: XANA, where she met and befriended Dillon York as he entered the virtual world. Dillon has since attempted to cure her of her glitch. Secretly, XANA arranged their meeting so that Vanellope could possibly get Dillon to reveal her the code that would break XANA's seal. Dillon first connected his HEAD-SET II to other parts of the Internet outside the KND's, so that he and Vanellope may explore. As they tried to enter a site for mature content, Vanellope's presence immediately glitched the entire website, being an outsider of that site. Dillon later loaded Vanellope onto his HEAD-SET, then stole game consoles (and an iPhone) from his teammates to download data to the HEAD-SET in the hopes it would fix Vanellope, but it failed. When XANA finally retrieved The Source of Cyberspace, he discovered the code that would break his seal. Vanellope entered the code and released him, but XANA instantly betrayed her for being a glitchy Program. Vanellope took the pixel from XANA afterwards, and it was drained of its power. However, its power came back for a brief time as mysterious creatures called Zoni appeared and restored her memory. It was revealed that Vanellope was downloaded from her original game to be the Kids Next Door's Cyber Network's Master Control Program. She was soon betrayed by XANA, who was created to be her assistant. When XANA was disabled, Vanellope de-rezzed herself to prevent XANA from stealing her power, but XANA was able to bring her back. She then worked with Dillon and the others to have XANA de-rezzed. She had a small appearance in Operation: MASKED, finding the Kateenian Cheren cute. In Viridi's Last Stand, Vanellope participates in the War on Flora. They've connected their computer network with the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.'s cannons, allowing Vanellope to materialize virtual milk and cookie ammo to fire at Forces of Nature. In Operation: CLOWN, Vanellope wanted excitedly to go with Nolan on his mission to find Dillon and the other kids, but Nolan kept denying her. Appearance Vanellope has an adorable doll-like face with wide, yellow eyes. She has shiny black hair with little candies in them, and has a ponytail tied with a red licorice bow. She wears a cyan-colored hoodie with red, licorice-colored laces, cyan leggings, with white stripes spiraling around them, and wears small, black boots. Personality During her time of having no memory, she longed to see the outside world and wanted to be free of XANA's grasp. Once she is freed, she develops a very excited, playful personality, and becomes curious about almost everything in the world. Powers Vanellope's glitchy disfunction comes in handy, as she's able to warp just about anywhere and move at quick speeds, and can even warp other people she touches. They've considered this ability glitchbending; and she can even use it in the human world. Vanellope was also shown to have computer expert skills, and is able to materialize almost anything from the network. They've used this once during the War on Flora, connecting the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. cannons with the computer so Vanellope could materialize milk and cookie ammo. Trivia *Vanellope is the first member of Nextgen Sector V to be entirely from a different race; without any human genes in her. *She is also the first crossover character to be a Sector V member. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Sector V Members